Change My World
by Ellena Lawliet
Summary: Kedatangan seorang murid baru di sekolahnya, perlahan mengubah kehidupan seorang Raito Yagami. Tapi, di balik pertemuan itu, takdir besar telah menanti mereka.. Newbie! my first fic.. mohon bimbingan Senpai senpai sekalian.. RnR yaaa! xD
1. Chapter 1

"Kau serius, L?"

Tanya Watari pada seseorang yang duduk di depannya menonton acara berita di televisi sambil menyeruput teh yang rasa manisnya luar biasa itu.

"Tentu saja, Watari."

L menjawab dengan tenang. Kemudian hening tercipta. L yang menyadari Watari masih berdiri dibelakangnya kemudian menoleh dan mendapati ekspresi kekhawatiran terlukis di wajah sang figur ayah untuknya tersebut. L tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tenang saja, Watari. Saya bisa menjaga diri saya sendiri,"

Watari menghela nafas.

"Bukan itu, L. Aku hanya mempunyai firasat kalau rahasia identitasmu akan terbongkar, kau pasti akan mendapat masalah besar,"

L kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya kembali pada acara televisi.

"Saya sudah mempertimbangkan segala kemungkinannya dan saya tidak akan menyerah sebelum menemukannya kembali," L menyeruput tehnya lagi. "Sudah lima belas tahun, dia pasti sudah remaja.. mungkin akan sulit menemukannya," gumam L, sangat pelan sampai sampai mungkin hanya dirinya yang hanya bisa mendengarnya.

"Baiklah jika itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu, saya akan mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya,"

Watari pun menghilang di balik pintu kamar tersebut, namun ia tersenyum sebelum menutup pintu saat mendengar suara yang samar.

"Terimakasih, Watari,"

**Change My World by Ellena Lawliet**

**Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**Pairing : LightxLxLight ... MattxMelloxNear**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance/Supernatural**

**Warning : OOC and Typo(s), saya masih pemula jadi mohon bimbingan Senpai Senpai sekalian**

**RnR yaaa**

**Enjoy ~**

"Ohayou, Raito!"

Pemuda berambut coklat yang disapa tadi menoleh kearah asal dan mendapati tiga serangkai sahabatnya sedang berjalan cepat kearahnya. Raito tersenyum.

"Ohayou Mello, Matt, Near."

Mereka berempat akhirnya berjalan bersama ke tempat yang mereka tuju, Teitoku Gakuen.

"Tumben sekali kalian datang sepagi ini. Bertiga pula," ujar Raito.

Mello tersenyum.

"Ini kan awal semester, wajar saja kan?" jawab Mello. "Kalau mereka berdua tak tahu kenapa bisa berbarengan denganku seperti ini,"

"Aku hanya ingin berangkat bersama, berdua dengan Mello. Tapi bertemu dengan Near,"

"Saya juga ingin berangkat bersama Mello, tapi saya sudah bisa menduga kalau Matt juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Makanya saya berangkat lebih awal,"

"Huuh! Coba saja kalau benar bisa pergi berdua. Pasti menyenangkan," gerutu Matt.

"Maaf Matt. Tapi saya-,"

"Arrgh! Kalian ini kenapa sih? Kalau memang ingin pergi bersamaku gak usah berantem!" Seru Mello, tak sadar dengan yang diucapkaannya.

"Mello mau?" tanya Matt dan Near berbarengan. Mello mengangguk. "Dengan siapa di antara kami berdua?"

"Tentu saja tak ada! Kita akan pergi bersama, bertiga! Eh.. kalau Raito mau ikut juga gakpapa,"

Matt dan Near agak kecewa dengan jawaban Mello. Mereka kira Mello akan menerima salah satu dari mereka, ternyata...

"Lihat nanti saja, Mello." Jawab Raito, tersenyum. Bukan untuk Mello, tapi senyum mengejek untuk dua sahabatnya yang berambut merah dan putih. Raito tahu mereka berdua suka pada gadis pirang pencinta coklat itu, namun gadis yang disuka malah tidak peka terhadap 'PDKT' yang dilakukan oleh Matt dan Near. Kasihaaan…

Jam pelajaran pertama...

Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah Matematika, gurunya adalah Mr. Roger. Seorang pria tua yang sudah berambut dan berjenggot putih yang memakai kacamata. Seharusnya pada umur segitu ia sudah menikmati masa masa tua nya. Tapi entah apa alasannya ia memilih untuk tetap mengajar di SMA Teitoku Gakuen.

Raito duduk di bangku keempat paling pojok sebelah kanan, di dekat jendela. Sedangkan Matt duduk di depan Raito. Di sampingnya duduklah mello dan di sebelah kanan Mello tempat duduk Near. Di kelas ini, satu orang menempati satu tempat duduk.

Pintu ruang kelas terbuka. Suasana yang nampak ribut tadi menjadi hening ketika sang guru memasuki kelasnya. Namun tidak sendiri, di belakangnya seorang anak berambut hitam agak berantakan mengikutinya masuk ke ruang kelas. Bisik bisik terdengar. Raito tertegun dengan sosok yang kini berdiri di samping Mr. Roger.

Ia merasa sangat familiar dengan pemuda di depan.

"Mohon perhatiannya, semuanya harap tenang," perintah Mr. Roger yang sukses membuat kelas menjadi tenang kembali. "Terimakasih. Hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu,"

"Namaku Ryuzaki dan saya suka makanan manis,"

Pengenalan diri yang singkat dan cool, sukses membuat murid murid cewek geregetan dan blushing, termasuk Mello. Matt dan Near yang melihat semburat tipis-walau hanya sedetik- di wajah Mello membuat mereka merasa sedikit cemburu.

"Baiklah, Ryuzaki-san. Silahkan duduk di sebelah kanan Raito Yagami. Tolong angkat tanganmu, Yagami-san."

Raito mengangkat tangannya. Dan Ryuzaki pun berjalan kearah tempat duduknya yang berada di sebelah kanan Raito, kemudian duduk dengan tenang dan mengikuti pelajaran. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh murid lainnya saat ia duduk dengan cara khas nya.

Raito melirik ke kanan. 'Cara duduknya itu...'

Ryuzaki yang merasa diperhatikan, menoleh kearah Raito. "Ada apa, Yagami-kun?" tanya Ryuzaki.

"Ah..Ehm.. Ti-Tidak apa apa kok," jawab Raito gugup, kemudian memaksakan diri memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang di terangkan oleh Mr. Roger. Sedangkan Ryuzaki hanya menatap Raito tidak mengerti lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Raito, memperhatikan pelajaran.

"Ada yang bisa memecahkan persamaan di papan tulis seperti yang sudah saya terangkan tadi?" tanya Mr. Roger. Kelas hening, semuanya sibuk memecahkan soal matematika itu.

"Bagaimana kalau Raito Yagami?"

"Belom selesai, sensei!"

"Nate River?"

"_Not yet,"_

"Mihael Keehl?"

"_Same,"_

"Mail Jeevas?"

"..." *Menggeleng

Roger menghela nafas.

"Jika sudah ada, tolong maju dan kerjakan soal ini," ujar Mr. Roger.

Ryuzaki maju kedepan dan menyelesaikan soal tersebut dengan sangat santai. Setelah selesai, ia kembali duduk. Raito, Near, Mello, Matt yang langganan juara tersebut cengok berjamaah.

"Yaak! Jawaban yang sempurna, Ryuzaki-san,"

"Waaaaah..."

"Hebat!"

"Dia cerdas sekali,"

"Ryuzaki-kun! Keren abiss!"

Berbagai macam ekspresi kekaguman yang terlontar pada satu orang tersebut memenuhi ruangan kelas. Sedangkan orang yang di puji, hanya adem ayem saja.

Waktu istirahat...

"Hai!"

Ryuzaki mendongak dari novel yang sedang dibacanya dan menemukan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan tiga temannya yang berambut merah, putih, dan coklat.

"Kenalkan, namaku Mihael Keehl, panggil saja aku Mello!" Mello memperkenalkan diri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Ryuzaki menatap uluran tangan tersebut sesaat sebelum menyambutnya. "Panggil saja, Ryuzaki. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Mello."

"Namaku Mail Jeevas, panggil saja Matt."

"Nate River, panggil Near saja,"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Matt, Near."

"Ku rasa kau sudah tahu namaku. Tapi kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Namaku Raito Yagami, panggil Raito saja,"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Raito-kun," Ryuzaki tersenyum.

DEG!

Raito merasakan jantungnya berdetak keras satu kali saat Ryuzaki tersenyum tadi. Untung saja ia dapat mengontrol dirinya untuk bisa jaim di depan murid baru berwajah imut dan manis di hadapannya ini.

...

...

'Apa yang kupikirkan tadi?'

Raito merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas. Ia menggeleng keras dan berusaha untuk cool kembali. "Kau kenapa, Raito?"

"Ah.. tidak apa apa," jawab Raito.

Yang lain membulatkan mulutnya.

"Ohya! kami diminta untuk mengantarmu keliling sekolah oleh Mr. Roger. Kau mau?" tanya Matt.

Ryuzaki mengangguk. "Baiklah,"

-0000000000-

"Apa tidak apa apa jika kita masih disini? Bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari tadi," tanya Ryuzaki.

"Sluuurp... Tidak apa apa," jawab Matt, santai sambil meminum jus.

Mereka berlima kini sedang berada di kantin setelah mengantarkan Ryuzaki keliling sekolah yang lumayan (Baca : Sangat) luas itu. Selama mereka tour keliling sekolah tadi, Near bertanya tentang diri Ryuzaki dan disetujui oleh yang lainnya dan akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban yang kurang memuaskan mereka.

Di dalam cerita, Ryuzaki berkata tinggal di sebuah rumah bersama ayahnya (Watari). Ia anak satu satunya dan ia pindahan dari Winchester, Inggris.

"Ryuzaki," panggil Raito. "Ya?"

"Apa kau pernah tinggal di Jepang?"

Ryuzaki mengingat ingat sambil mengemut lolipop nya, "Sepertinya tidak, Raito-kun. Memang ada apa?"

"Tidak.. hanya saja, aku merasa familiar begitu melihatmu,"

"Oh,"

Ryuzaki kemudian terdiam. Begitu pun dengan Raito dan Matt yang sedang sibuk dengan Psp nya. Keheningan tersebut pecah ketika Mello dan Near datang sambil membawa cemilan dengan ceria. Mereka akhirnya memakan cemilan itu bersama sambil bercanda.

-0000000000-

"Bagaimana?"

Tanya seorang gadis berambut putih pada teman laki lakinya yang berambut hitam. "Kau benar, Rem. Tidak ku sangka akan menemukan mereka disini," ujarnya.

"Kalau begitu, cepat beritahu siapa mereka sebenarnya. Waktu kita tidak banyak, Ryuk!" ujar Rem yang akan menghampiri kelima orang yang sedang duduk bercengkrama santai di kantin.

"Jangan dulu, jika kita beritahu secara mendadak seperti ini, yang aku takutkan adalah mereka tidak akan percaya dan mungkin akan kabur,"

Rem terdiam memikirkan kata kata Ryuk. Dan ia mengangguk. "Kau benar juga,"

"Dan lagi..."

Ryuk menyeringai.

"Aku tidak menyangka sang putri akan menyamar menjadi seorang laki laki,"

Rem menatap Ryuk dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Berfikir sejenak, Rem tersentak.

"Jangan jangan..."

~To Be Continou~

Ellena : Bagaimana fanfic pertama saya? Pendek kah? Jelek kah? Ancur kah? Tidak berbentuk kah? Tidak jelas kah? Semoga saja tidak.. *Berharap besar..

Hm... ini baru permulaan, ada yang sudah bisa menebak siapa kah putri yang dikatakan Ryuk tadi? Hehehehe..

Ryuk dan Rem itu sengaja dibuat menjadi manusia disini, penjelasannya akan dijabarkan pada chapter depan.. makanya Ayo, Review! Reviewer beruntung akan mendapatkan nomor hape Mello! Ayo, jangan sampai kehabisan!

Mello : kok gue yang dijadiin promosian?

Ellena ,L, Light, Matt, Near : Reviiiieeww yaaa!

Mello : jangan nyuekin gue! *Pundung.


	2. Chapter 2

Sruk... sruk...

"Apanya yang tidak apa apa, Matt! Tahu begini lebih baik aku kembali saja ke kelas kemarin,"

Gerutu Mello sambil mengepel lantai koridor lantai satu.

"Biasanya kan tidak ketahuan. Mana aku tahu kalau sedang ada pemeriksaan kedisplinan,"

Matt berujar sambil menyapu lapangan sekolah.

"Karir ku sebagai murid teladan di Jepang bisa rusak nih,"

Tambah Raito sambil menyerok sampah dedaunan yang telah di sapu Ryuzaki.

"Narsis atau promosi di depan Ryuzaki, Raito?"

Near berujar sambil membawa sampah ketempat pembuangan di belakang sekolah dengan cuek, tapi di dalam hatinya ia menyeringai. Raito terdiam dalam usahanya untuk tidak gelagapan karena tujuan perkataannya dapat ditebak oleh Near, dan juga tatapan dalam dari Ryuzaki.

"Murid teladan di Jepang, Raito? Hebat sekali,"

Ujar Ryuzaki dengan suara datar namun tersirat kekaguman dalam nada suaranya. Raito hanya terdiam menanggapi sambil terus menyerok sampah dedaunan. Dirasa cukup, ia berjalan kearah tempat pembuangan di belakang sekolah tepat saat Near telah kembali.

Situasi saat ini : Raito, Ryuzaki, Matt, Mello, dan Near sedang berada di lapangan sekolah karena dihukum telah membolos pelajaran kemarin. Mereka ditemukan membolos di kantin oleh seorang guru yang terkenal killer. Setelah diceramahi habis habisan dan diberitahukan bahwa sedang ada pemeriksaan kedisplinan, akhirnya mereka pun dihukum untuk membersihkan sekolah saat jam pulang.

**Change My World by Ellena Lawliet**

**Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**Pairing : LightxLxLight ... MattxMelloxNear**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance/Supernatural**

**Warning : OOC and Typo(s), saya masih pemula jadi mohon bimbingan Senpai Senpai sekalian**

**RnR yaaa**

**Enjoy ~**

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian 'Bersih Bersih Lingkungan Sekolah' itu. Itu juga berarti sudah dua minggu Ryuzaki bersekolah di Teitoku Gakuen. Dan selama waktu dua minggu tersebut, Ryuzaki sudah terkenal seantero sekolah karena kecerdasannya dan sikapnya yang cuek cool itu. Ditambah ia sudah akrab dengan Raito, Matt, Mello, dan Near yang terkenal karena cerdas dan rupa mereka yang diatas rata-rata.

Saat ini, mereka sedang berjalan pulang bersama.

"Kami duluan, Raito, Ryuzaki!"

"Ya. Sampai hari senin ya!"

Trio itu berpamitan saat mereka berlima berselisih di perempatan jalan. Matt, Mello, Near berbelok kearah kanan, sedangkan Raito akan melewati jalan yang lurus.

"Kalau begitu, saya juga duluan, Raito-kun,"

Ryuzaki berpamitan sebelum berbelok kearah kiri. "Ah! I..iya," jawab Raito.

Ryuzaki makin lama makin jauh dari pandangan Raito. Sedangkan Raito masih terdiam ditempatnya, tampak berfikir dan ragu ragu. Tak lama, akhirnya ia membulatkan tekadnya dan...

"Ryuzaki! Tunggu!"

Raito berjalan cepat setelah memanggil Ryuzaki yang menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa, Raito-kun?" tanya Ryuzaki.

Raito mencari kata kata yang pas. 'Ayo! Ajak dia! Jangan sia siakan kesempatan ini, Raito!'

"Ehm... Aku hanya.. M-Mau tanya.. A-Apa kau.."

Ryuzaki sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Raito selanjutnya. "Ya?"

'Astaga! Dia imut sekaliii!'

Raito menelan ludah, gugup. "A-Apa kau m-mau ma-makan malam bersamaku na-nanti malam?"

Ryuzaki berkedip satu kali. Dua kali.

"Eh.. Ter-terlalu cepat ya? Ka-kalau begitu-,"

"Baiklah," jawab Ryuzaki, singkat sambil menaruh ibu jarinya di bibir.

"Benar?" tanya Raito. Ryuzaki mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, sampai nanti malam, Ryuzaki,"

Niat Raito untuk berbalik diurungkan sementara, "Ehm.. Ryuzaki,"

"Ya?"

"Nanti aku jemput ya,"

-0000000000-

"Wah wah.. ternyata mereka berdua akan makan malam ya," gumam Ryuk diatas atap rumah seseorang sambil memakan apelnya. "Bagaimana dengan mereka bertiga ya?" Ryuk melakukan telepati pada Rem yang sedang memata matai Matt, Mello, dan juga Near.

'Rem, bagaimana?'

'Mereka bertiga tak banyak berubah, tetap sama seperti dulu. Bagaimana yang disana?'

'Kelihatannya mereka akan pergi nanti malam, semacam _dinner_ gitu deh,'

'Heeee.. kenapa sama seperti disini? Mereka bertiga juga sepertinya akan pergi nanti malam,'

Rem masih mengawasi Matt dan Near yang berusaha membuat Mello memutuskan siapa yang ajakan kencan diantara mereka di terima.

"Mello, saya hanya ingin pergi berdua saja dengan Mello," ujar Near.

"Aku juga, Mello. Kenapa harus bertiga?" ujar Matt.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Memang salah ya kalau bertiga saja?" ujar Mello.

"Bukan begitu, Mello." Matt bersikeras

"Aku Inginnya kita bertiga! Kita ini sahabat, jadi kita ini harus selalu bersama."

"Sahabat ya..." gumam Near.

"Ya! Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

Matt dan Near terdiam. Aduuh.. kapan Mello akan sadar kalau aku menyukai nya?

"Hei! Bagaimana? Kalau gak setuju, yasudah aku nggak ikut," Ujar Mello sambil kembali berjalan meninggalkan dua sahabatnya.

Matt dan Near bertatapan sejenak. 'Tak ada pilihan lain,'

"Tunggu, Mello! Kami setuju!"

"Benar benar sama persis dengan mereka yang dulu,"

Rem menoleh dan mendapati Ryuk yang sedang melayang diatas atap rumah yang di singgahi Rem. "Ya," jawab Rem. "Bagaimana dengan Pangeran Raito dan Putri Lawliet?"

Ryuk terkekeh.

"Pangeran Raito masih tetap jaim, sedangkan Putri L tetap polos. Biarpun Putri L sedang mencari Pangeran Night God, sepertinya ia tak sadar kalau sudah menemukannya,"

"Aku tak heran. Mereka sudah berpisah selama 300 tahun yang lalu akibat bencana itu," ujar Rem. "Kau masih menganggap kejadian itu sebagai bencana?" tanya Ryuk.

"Tidak juga. Aku masih merasa ada orang dibalik itu semua," jawab Rem. "Mereka berlima sangat beruntung. Karena saat mereka meninggal, mereka mempunyai kekuatan itu dan bereinkarnasi kembali. Walaupun kelahiran Putri Lawliet lebih dulu daripada yang lainnya," ujar Ryuk.

"Tapi... kenapa hanya Putri Lawliet saja yang mengingat kejadian itu semua? Dan kenapa ia tak mempunyai ingatan tentang Pangeran Night God dan juga adik-adiknya?" tanya Rem. "Entahlah, untuk pertanyaan pertama, mungkin karena karunia. Kedua, aku tak tahu jawabannya," jawab Ryuk.

-0000000000-

19:00

"Kau mau kemana, L?"

Watari menaruh cangkir teh yang sedang diminumnya keatas meja. Ia sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton televisi.

L berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke asal suara.

"Makan malam dengan teman, Watari."

"Siapa? Tumben sekali kau mau menerima ajakan keluar. Apalagi dengan seorang pemuda," ujar Watari.

L terkejut mendengar penuturan Watari. Ia benar, memang L tak pernah menerima ajakan keluar oleh siapapun. Tapi kenapa ia bisa langsung memberikan jawaban 'Iya' saat Raito mengajaknya? Terlebih Raito adalah seorang cowok tampan yang cerdas, baik hati,_ Gentle, _ rajin menabung, rajin membantu dan patuh pada Orang tua, Bangsa, Agama, dan Negara.

L merona memikirkan itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau yang mengajak saya itu seorang pemuda?" tanya L.

Watari tersenyum.

"Aku tak yakin jika yang mengajakmu makan malam adalah seorang gadis. walaupun ada, kau pasti akan menolaknya karena kau juga seorang gadis yang sedang menyamar menjadi laki-laki, L."

Hening tercipta sebelum watari melanjutkan perkataannya. "Berhati-hatilah dengan rahasiamu,"

L terdiam. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara bel pintu depan. L bergegas membukakan pintu dan terlihatlah sosok Raito yang berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat malam, Ryuzaki. Ojii-san," Sapa Raito.

"Malam, Raito-kun,"

"Berangkat sekarang?"

Ryuzaki mengangguk. "Ayo," Ryuzaki menoleh kearah Watari. "Wat.. Maksudku, Ayah, aku berangkat dulu,"

Watari mengangguk, "Hati hati, Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki mengangguk, kemudian sebelum sepenuhnya menutup pintu...

Ryuzaki bergumam. "Kau jangan khawatir, Watari. Saya akan baik baik saja,"

Pintu tertutup.

-0000000000-

Ting Tong

Suara bel terdengar dari depan pagar rumah seorang gadis manis berambut pirang. Pelaku yang menekan bel itu adalah dua orang pemuda berambut merah dan putih yang memakai pakaian casual dan terlihat sangat keren.

"Hai! Maaf nunggu lama,"

Mello membuka gerbang rumahnya yang terbilang luas untuk ditempati nya seorang diri. Ya, orang tua Mello telah meninggal dunia saat ia masih kecil, ia kini hanya tinggal bersama pengasuh masa kecilnya.

Matt dan Near cengok saat melihat penampilan Mello. Mello memakai terusan selutut berwarna hitam dengan ikat pinggang putih, bawahannya memakai celana jeans berwarna hitam. Penampilannya Feminim sekali, meski sedikit_ gothic_, seperti bukan gaya Mello biasanya, pikir Matt dan Near.

"Benar Mello, kan?" tanya Matt memastikan.

"Yaiyalah! Masa, Yaiyadong! Kenapa?"

"Kamu... beda sekali, Mello." Ujar Near, belum mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali.

"Sengaja, kok! Ini baju peninggalan ibuku," jawab Mello. "Ah, ya! Memang kita mau kemana?"

Matt dan Near saling lirik. "Ehm... kami belum memutuskannya,"

Mello terkejut mendengar jawaban dua sahabatnya, "Aduuh! Kalian ini bagaimana sih? Mengajak kok belum nentuin tempatnya!"

"Maaf, Mells. Saking ingin mengajakmu pergi, aku lupa memikirkan tempat." Ujar Matt, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Near diam saja.

Semuanya terdiam memikirkan tempat yang akan mereka tuju.

"Saya tahu. Kita ke _cafe_ DN aja, tempatnya enak dan jarak dari sini ke sana lumayan dekat,"

"Baiklah, ayo!"

-0000000000-

Raito mengajak Ryuzaki masuk ke dalam sebuah _cafe_ yang penerangannya lumayan redup. Mungkin karena ini malam minggu? Mungkin saja.

Raito memilih tempat duduk favorite nya di _cafe_ itu. Di pojok ruangan yang jauh dari orang orang untuk menghindari para penguping dan juga untuk menghindari tatapan aneh pada Ryuzaki mengenai cara duduknya itu.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Raito. Setelah menerima daftar menu yang diberikan oleh pelayan _cafe_ itu.

"Makanan dengan rasa paling manis di cafe ini, teh dengan extra gula." Jawab Ryuzaki.

"Aku kopi saja,"Raito memberikan daftar menu pada si pelayan. "Dan.. gula nya satu sendok teh saja,"

"Baik," Pelayan itu pun pergi.

"Tempat yang bagus, Raito. Apa ini _cafe_ favorite mu?" tanya Ryuzaki.

Raito mengangguk. "Dan disini juga tempat duduk favorite ku jika sedang jalan jalan bersama trio itu,"

"Ngomong ngomong soal mereka bertiga, kelihatannya Matt dan Near menyukai Mello ya?" ujar Ryuzaki. "Begitulah. Kasihan mereka berdua, gadis yang mereka incar sama sekali tidak peka dan lola," jawab Raito.

"Hm..." Ryuzaki menghela nafas, "Mereka bertiga gigih juga ya,"

"Menurutmu, siapa yang lebih cocok dengan Mello, Ryuzaki?"

Ryuzaki terdiam sejenak, berfikir. "Mungkin Near," jawab Ryuzaki. "Menurutmu?"

"Matt," jawab Raito. "Kenapa kau memilih Near? Menurutku lebih cocok Matt,"

"Karena Near itu tenang menghadapi apapun, termasuk Mello yang temprament. Orang temprament cocok dengan orang yang tenang karena bisa meredakan amarah tanpa harus terbawa emosi juga," jelas Ryuzaki. "Kenapa Raito-kun memilih Matt?"

"Karena Matt itu sabar. Jika ia berada di dekat Mello, ia bisa menenangkan Mello dengan kesabarannya itu. Dan lagi, ia terlihat sangat perhatian pada Mello dibandingkan Near,"

"Masalah Perhatian, Near juga menunjukkannya, Raito-kun,"

"Begitu? Kapan ia menunjukkan perhatiannya itu?"

"Sering. Walaupun mungkin tak ada yang merasakannya,"

"Aku tak percaya. Near bisa juga perhatian," Raito terkekeh. "Kenapa kita malah membicarakan mereka bertiga, ya?"

Ryuzaki ikut tersenyum. "Entahlah,"

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, pesanan mereka datang.

-0000000000-

Matt, Mello, dan Near sedang berada di sebuah _cafe_ bernama DN. Mereka duduk di pojok dekat jendela karena itu tempat pilihan Mello. Mereka berbincang bincang sambil menunggu pesanan mereka.

"Lama sekali," ujar Mello, gusar menunggu pesanan yang tak kunjung datang.

"Sabar sebentar, Mells. _Cafe_ ini lumayan ramai. Mungkin banyak pesanan," jawab Matt.

"Ini. Semoga bisa mengganjal perut kamu yang lapar, Mello," ujar Near sambil memberikan satu batang coklat kepada Mello yang diterimanya dengan senang hati.

"Sejak kapan kau bawa bawa coklat, Near?" tanya Matt agak sebal. "Sejak saya suka dengan Mello," jawab Near, dengan santai. Mello menoleh dengan kaget, begitu juga dengan Matt yang terkejut mendengar Near berujar dengan sangat tenangnya.

"Kalau begitu, berarti aku lebih suka dengan Mello karena aku mengenalnya lebih dulu sebelum kau," Matt tak mau kalah.

"He-hei! Kalian ini,,,"

"Rasa suka saya berubah menjadi sayang saat saya diobati oleh Mello saat cedera pada pelajaran olahraga dulu," Near juga tak mau kalah.

"Lebih besar rasa sayangku, karena Mello memberikan goggles ini saat ulang tahunku,"

"Saya memberikan Mello hadiah natal Buku pengetahuan psikologi terkenal,"

"Aku memberikan Mello hadiah ulang tahun Jaket kulit yang keren,"

"STOP! Apa maksud kalian mengumbar itu semua?" seru Mello.

"Karena Saya/Aku suka kamu, Mello!"

Mello terdiam, wajahnya memerah. "Diamlah kalian berdua. Ini tempat umum. Tak lihat apa, dari tadi kita diperhatikan pengunjung yang lain?"

Matt dan Near menatap sekeliling dan memang benar mereka sedang diperhatikan. Bahkan ada yang berbisik bisik membicarakan mereka. Matt dan Near mengeluakan senjata pandangan membunuh pada orang orang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka, dan mereka langsung kembali pada aktivitasnya masing masing. Pesanan pun datang, awalnya mereka makan dengan saling berdiam diaman, tapi tak lama suasana pun mencair kembali diantara mereka.

-0000000000-

21:00

Raito dan Ryuzaki sedang berjalan santai sehabis pulang dari acara makan malam tadi. Hari sudah semakin malam, jalan pun sudah mulai lenggang karena kendaraan yang berlalu lalang mulai berkurang. Raito dan Ryuzaki kini sedang melewati sebuah jembatan. Mereka berdua berhenti di tengah tengah jembatan tersebut.

"Makan malam yang menyenangkan," ujar Ryuzaki, berdiri di tepi jembatan. "Ya," jawab Raito. Ia ikut berdiri di samping kiri Ryuzaki. Mereka terdiam, memikirkan apa yang harus mereka obrolkan. Ryuzaki mendongak saat melihat cahaya kecil melintas di depannya.

"Raito-kun, coba lihat ini," ujar Ryuzaki. Raito menoleh dan mendapati Ryuzaki sedang menatap kunang kunang yang terbang rendah di telapak tangannya yang di buka. Kemudian, kunang kunang tersebut terbang menjauh.

"Kunang kunang... musim semi ya?" Raito tersenyum. Kemudian menoleh pada Ryuzaki yang masih menatap kagum pada kunang kunang diatas sungai yang makin lama makin terlihat banyak dan memantulkan cahayanya pada air sungai yang membuatnya menjadi sangat indah.

Ryuzaki mencoba menggapai kunang kunang yang terbang dengan jarak paling dekat dengannya saat ini, namun tak sampai.

Ia berusaha menggapainya lagi, kali ini ia naik ke atas pegangan jembatan.

"Hei, Ryuzaki! Bisa jatuh kau nanti," ujar Raito menarik tangan Ryuzaki untuk membawanta turun. Ryuzaki menatap tangannya yang digenggam Raito, kemudian menatap yang mempunyai tangan. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Ryuzaki merasakan detak jantungnya tak normal, wajahnya pun merona. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Raito, tapi itu malah membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan pada tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh ke sungai.

"Aaa!"

"Ryuzaki!"

Raito terlambat mendapatkan Ryuzaki, dan terdengarlah suara air. Raito buru buru turun ke bawah jembatan untuk menyelamatkan Ryuzaki.

Raito terjun ke sungai dan mencari Ryuzaki. Tak lama, ia melihat Ryuzaki yang hampir tenggelam dan menarik nya ke permukaan air.

Mereka berdua bernafas lega saat mencapai permukaan air dan berenang menepi, masih di dalam sungai. Raito terkejut saat melihat sosok Ryuzaki yang basah kuyub itu. Ia menatap Ryuzaki tidak percaya.

"Ryuzaki... kau..."

Ryuzaki memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin menatap Raito. Ia mencoba kabur dari sana namun tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh Raito. Ryuzaki membelakangi Raito.

"Kau... Perempuan?

Ryuzaki menggigit bibir bawahnya. 'Ternyata ini maksud dari perkataan Watari tadi,'

Ryuzaki terkejut setengah mati saat tak menduga bahwa Raito akan memeluknya tiba tiba. Ia pikir, setelah rahasia nya terbongkar Raito akan menjauhinya, Tapi ini…

"R-Raito…"

"Diamlah, Ryuzaki. A-aku sangat bersyukur mengetahui kalau kau sebenarnya… K-ku kira aku sudah gila karena aku menyukai laki-laki.. Tapi…" Ryuzaki terdiam mendengar kalimat Raito yang agak terbata. Mungkin karena kedinginan, pikirnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Ryuzaki."

~To Be Continou~

Ellena : Hayoo! L, kamu ketahuan!

L : yang bikin ketahuan kan kamu, Ellena.

Light : Ryuzaki, kamu perempuan?

L : Saya laki laki, Light-kun.

Light : Tapi tadi.. saat tercebur itu.. tubuhmu... *Blushing

Ellena : Waaah! Light, memperhatikan juga ya!

Light : Bukan begitu! Kalau situasinya seperti diatas tadi kan..

L : Light-kun suka memperhatikan saya ternyata..

Light : BUUKKAAAANNN!

Matt : sudahlah, ayo kita balas Review dulu,

**To : No Name**

L : terimakasih.. saya memang imut, lucu, manis, dan cantik (?)

Near : L Nii-san narsis nya kumat.. Btw, thanks udah Review dan jangan bosen bosen yaa!

**To : ****Kusa**

Matt : Light…. 0_0

Mello : Manis? 0_0

Near : …. "_"

Light : Secara, Gue gitu! Wahahahahaha! Tapi gue gak mau jadi putri… gue kan Seme (?)

Near : Terima kasih sudah review.. jangan bosen yaa..

**To : Claire Sakusazuka**

L : Lebih baik segera buat akun, Claire-san

Ellena : Oke! Sebisa mungkin nggak akan terlalu OOC… mungkin…

Matt : Terima kasih udah Review! ^^

Ellena : Nah… udah selesai bales Review nya.. Chapter dua apdet.. Review yaaaa…


End file.
